Darcy Interrupted
by bella.breen
Summary: In Kindle Unlimited on Amazon-Preview chapters here only. The newly married Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy arrive at Pemberley ready to enjoy the benefits of marriage... especially the one benefit they'd yet to savor. Their hopes are deflated, among other things, when his aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh makes an unexpected and unwanted visit.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth squeezed Mr. Darcy's hand as they rounded the corner of the long drive and Pemberley finally came into view. She inhaled and squeezed his hand so hard that it must have hurt. The building, the estate was still stunning. Just as magnificent as the first time she had seen it with her aunt and uncle that fateful day.

"Do you still approve?"

She heard a note of humor in his question. It was nearly the same question he had asked the last and only other time she had been at Pemberley. Elizabeth dragged her eyes away from the view and focused on her husband.

"Yes." Words were not enough to convey all she felt at seeing that grand estate, sitting next to the man she loved, the man who owned that grand estate and had driven her to distraction these last three days of travel.

Mr. Darcy's lips upturned and his gaze changed from happiness to a deeper and more primal emotion. Elizabeth licked her lips at the desire she saw in his eyes. They had teased each other mercilessly on this trip. He had to teach her how to tease, which she had learned at a rapid pace. Both had wanted to wait until they reached Pemberley to consummate their marriage. And now that they were here…

Mr. Darcy pulled her hand towards him, holding her on his lap as she fell on him. Elizabeth did not even wait to situate herself before she reached for his curly hair, squeezed a handful and put her mouth on his mouth already turned upwards. One of his large hands was on her back, the other squeezing her rump. His hot mouth, inquisitive tongue and groans drove her wild.

During the trip to Derbyshire she learned all sorts of new things about her husband, most of all what drove him nearly wild. And she learned too about herself and what she enjoyed, though he promised her there was more, much more to learn. They had to distract themselves from consummating the marriage in the carriage and so to distract themselves, they talked of what they knew and loved.

Elizabeth blushed at the noise she had just made. She could not help it, his hand was on her left breast kneading it. She moved her rump to have a better angle to kiss and run her hands down his face. Mr. Darcy's long groan nearly had her stop, but he had taught her in the last few days, that it was not a groan of pain but of exquisite pleasure.

"Oh my love, you will have me unfit to meet the staff."

The breathy statement against her neck penetrated her fevered mind, and she stopped her kisses, then sat up. Mr. Darcy stared at her heavy lidded, eyes glazed, mouth agape and breathing heavy. Her bosom rapidly rose and fell with her breaths drawing her husband's gaze. She blushed again with the widest smile. The quite proper Mr. Darcy had come completely undone with her kiss. This must be what a hunter feels like bagging the biggest bird.

"You seem quite proud of yourself, Mrs. Darcy."

She chuckled and put her hands on his shoulders again. "I am. The great, proud, proper Mr Darcy has come undone by a simple kiss."

He rose his eyebrows and scoffed. "That was no simple kiss. You were touching me and making the most divine noises of pleasure."

Elizabeth raised her hands intending to cover her face, but he caught them in his hands and did not let go. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I am very happy to hear those noises. To have you squirming in my lap, driven wild by my kisses."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "Your kisses? Why sir, I believe you stated it was my kisses that drove you undone?"

Mr. Darcy chucked and then froze as the carriage stopped. Elizabeth raised her head in horror. They were at the front steps of Pemberley and she was astride Mr. Darcy like a wanton lightskirt.

He picked her up and set her next to him then they both proceeded to straighten their clothes, run hands over their hair and do whatever they could to make themselves presentable. It would not do for the new mistress of Pemberley to meet the staff looking like she had been nearly ravished in the carriage. Even if she had.

—

Mr. Darcy could not keep the small smile off his countenance as he adjusted his vest, coat and cravat. Elizabeth, his wife, was no cold fish. She melted at his touch, could not get enough of his kisses. He grinned and wished he could show off his wife to everyone and crow that he had found the best woman, intelligent, kind and better yet she craved his touch.

He glanced at Elizabeth who was patting her hair back into place. It was obvious that they were not perfectly presentable, but perhaps the servants would attribute that to being in the carriage all day. If not, well… he did not mind if they thought Mr. and Mrs. Darcy had a happy marriage. He grinned even bigger and opened the door to the carriage. The footman was still there, having knocked several minutes before. The lad was a good servant though and kept his face blank.

Mr. Darcy turned back, offering his hand to Elizabeth. She held onto his hand as she stepped down the carriage and saw the grand estate not as a day visitor but as the mistress. She inhaled, looked up then left to right as her eyes grew bigger. The number of servants at Pemberley was prodigious. An estate this size needed many servants, and all were lined up in two rows from the carriage to the steps.

He tucked Elizabeth's arm in his and nodded to Mrs. Reynolds the housekeeper who then stepped forward and curtsied. "Greetings, Mrs. Darcy, I am Mrs. Reynolds the housekeeper. I am quite happy you are finally here."

He felt so proud of his wife, of the wonderful greeting that he almost burst. From despairing to ever find a woman, to finding and losing her to getting her back and marrying her, his emotions were threatening to overcome him. He would need a stiff drink or he would probably cry from joy.

Mr. Darcy escorted Elizabeth down the lines of servants. She said something nice and smiled at every servant, and there were a large number. By the end of the second line he could tell she was tiring as her smile was forced and she was fidgeting often.

"Mrs. Reynolds, could you have a bath drawn for my wife and myself and brought to our rooms? I am sure Mrs. Darcy would like to rest and wash off the day's travel."

Elizabeth turned towards him with love in her eyes and a smile. He grinned again at her unable to stop smiling. He could not imagine ever not smiling now that he had his love at his home. She squeezed his arm, then they both walked up the steps to enter Pemberley but he stopped Elizabeth and turned back ignoring her quizzical gaze.

"Mr. Jameson, could you hold open the door? I shall be unable to do so."

He turned back to his love with a grin and then smirked at her furrowed brow and mouth open probably to ask why he would be unable to open a door. He bent his knees and swooped her in his arms and stood ready to cross the threshold with his bride.

Elizabeth laughed with her arms around his neck, he beamed so wide his cheeks hurt and stepped across the threshold of Pemberley as the servants cheered and whooped. He was finally home with Elizabeth.

* * *

This story is now available at online stores! Get it for a 30% discount at https COLON SLASH SLASH www DOT gumroad DOT com SLASH bellabreen Or pick it up on Amazon.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth blushed like a new bride at being carried over the threshold. That was such a country custom, but she loved it just the same. Mr. Darcy snuck a quick peck on her lips before the servants walked further into the house. She hid her vermillion countenance on his chest as the staff filed past to return to their duties.

"The baths will be ready right away. Shall I send up a tray with a light meal?"

She felt the rumble of his voice as he answered Mrs. Reynolds. Elizabeth was too embarrassed to straighten up and face the housekeeper after she had been hiding in Mr. Darcy's chest. Plus, it was so nice to be standing so close to him that she did not want to move. His arms were wrapped around her back and she held onto his coat.

"Should I carry you up the steps to your bedchamber, Mrs. Darcy?" His hot breath tickled her scalp. She shook her head.

"Are all the servants gone?" She was such a ninny.

She could feel his chuckle through his chest. That may be her new favorite place to rest her head.

"Yes, except for Mrs. Reynolds and the Mr. Jameson. Should I have them look away?"

She peeked an eye out and saw that both servants were busy looking elsewhere so she raised her eyes and delivered a flat stare at her husband. Which was ruined by the upturn of her lips. She turned away, Mr. Darcy caught her hand, and they both walked up the staircase holding hands.

They parted at their separate bedchambers but not before sharing longing looks that set her cheeks on fire. She entered her new bedchamber with a smile and desire in her eyes.

"Oh!" The room was beautifully done in pastels of rose and yellow, happy colors that Elizabeth loved. How did he know? He could not have ordered her bedchamber redone before they arrived could he? She would have to ask. He had been so pleasing during their courtship and engagement that she would not put it past him.

A large four poster bed took up the majority of the room, but there was still enough space left for a screen with a tub in a corner, a sitting area with a sofa and chairs a writing desk, vanity as well as a wardrobe. Elizabeth turned to take it all in with a hand upon her chest. She would have been happy with any colors and furniture truth be told, but this was almost right out of one of her girlish dreams. The only missing piece was a bookshelf full of books.

A knock at the door interrupted her musings. "Come in."

A maid entered and curtsied. "Pardon Mistress, but the hot water is here for your bath."

Elizabeth nodded, and the maid opened the door to let in several servants with pitchers of steaming water. Her hot bath was ready in less than a minute. Never had she had such fast service. No wonder Mr. Darcy had looked down at everything in the country if this was what real living among the upper class was like.

Her maid, Agatha, helped her undress but Elizabeth declined the offer of help to wash. That was one thing she could do herself and would not give up. Except she could use Agatha to pour water over her hair though. Her maid stayed on the other side of the screen while Elizabeth washed herself with the divine rose scented soap. She leaned back, relaxed against the tub and sighed.

The hot water felt so good on her tired and sore muscles. The roads were full of holes and ruts and even though Mr. Darcy's carriages were well sprung, travel was still a tedious and painful business. Elizabeth sighed again and slipped down farther into the steaming bath, closing her eyes. She would have pinched herself to determine this was not a dream but was too content to move.

She thought back to their engagement and the weeks until they married. Elizabeth smiled at the memories. Mr. Darcy was not the staid and formal man the world knew him as. Imagine if everyone was privy to this man, especially Miss Bingley, of how amorous he was, how clever he was at finding seconds to steal kisses.

Her favorite memory was when Mr. Darcy walked into the garden and offered to help pick and hang the flowers and herbs. Elizabeth giggled at how naïve she had been. He had leaned down next to her, trailing his fingers up her leg almost reaching her hip before he put his hand down. Or handed his herbs to her chest so when she took them, he ran a finger along the edge of her breast. Or when she held up the lavender stems and tied them to the ceiling hook, Mr. Darcy steadied her with his hands sliding along her waist and down her hips.

He had driven her to distraction in public, with her sister in attendance. Never did his countenance give away what he had been doing, except for a sly wink that no one else saw. She could not wait for that evening to consummate their marriage.

—

Mr. Darcy walked into his bedchamber with a smile. Finally, he was home and with Elizabeth as his wife, as he had dreamed. He pulled at his cravat and then stood still to let his valet, Mr. Simkin, undress him. That was for the best as his mind was most certainly not on his clothes or even anything in this room. His lips curled up as he thought of his new bride undressing and taking her bath. He heard Mr. Simkin cough and realized he had better stop thinking of Elizabeth while his valet was assisting in removing his clothes.

With his robe on, Mr. Simkin opened the door to the servants carrying buckets of steaming water. This was near the top of a list of what he missed about Pemberley while he had been in Hertfordshire. He stepped into his over large tub, sank down and sighed. No bath at Netherfield or any inn was as big as his at Pemberley.

Mr. Darcy rested his head on the edge of the bathing tub and closed his eyes, letting the hot water sooth his aching muscles. There was one muscle in particular that was sore. He had vowed to not relieve himself after they were married, but he was not sure he had completely thought that through. He was randy and Elizabeth was untouched, and from their conversations and teasing the last several weeks he knew she did not know much if anything regarding the marriage bed. Would he not take care with her if he was too aroused from being denied release for so long?

He picked up the bar of soap and lathered his chest and arms. Then he scrubbed most of the rest of his body. He rubbed the bar between his hands [REDACTED FOR MINORS]

His bedchamber door burst open. "Sir, your aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh is in the sitting room."

All the air rushed out of his lungs as he fell back in the tub. His cockstand shriveled as he held it, still in shock over his valet's statement.

"My aunt," Mr. Darcy coughed, "My aunt is here? Downstairs?"

"Yes. Mr. Jameson did his best to direct her elsewhere, but she brushed him aside and entered. She stated that she will not leave until she sees you. What would you have me do, sir?"

Mr. Darcy growled and ducked his head as he poured bathwater over it. Of all the times, of all the days for her to make an unexpected visit to Pemberley. He raised his eyes. "Does my aunt know that my wife, my new bride, and I just arrived here ourselves?"

"Yes, sir."

"And does she also know that we were married a few days past?"

"She does, sir. She did mention it."

Mr. Darcy narrowed his eyes. Then he clenched his teeth and stood up. "Tell her that I am currently indisposed and unable to receive her. She will have to stay at the closest inn, which I believe is in Lambton."

He stepped out of the tub grabbing his towel off of the screen. He would have to dress quickly as he knew his aunt would not listen to his order. She would probably storm the house looking for him. He clenched his teeth as his valet gave his orders to a footman and returned to help Mr. Darcy dress. Lady Catherine de Bourgh had gone too far this time.

His hair still damp, he did not care to be perfectly presentable for an aunt that could not behave properly herself, Mr. Darcy walked to his bedchamber entrance to face his mother's sister. His valet opened the door to show Mr. Jameson in the process of knocking.

"Where is he? Where is my nephew?" His aunt's commanding voice could be heard even down the hall on the second floor.

Mr. Darcy turned his narrowed eyes on his butler.

"She has been demanding to speak with you. She refuses to stay at an inn."

Mr. Darcy nodded, his mouth flat and pinched. He stepped past Mr. Jameson to walk down the hallway towards the main staircase and his aunt.

* * *

This story is now available at online stores! Get it for a 30% discount at https COLON SLASH SLASH www DOT gumroad DOT com SLASH bellabreen Or pick it up on Amazon.


End file.
